


Blood Bane

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Mike-Centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Werewolf AU - Mike's wolf pushes him too far.





	Blood Bane

    There was blood in Mike’s mouth and gristle in his ivory white teeth as he rubbed at them frantically with the pad of his forefinger, trying to dislodge the meat in between his incisors. The copper tang of blood still lingered on his tongue, the sensation of chewy flesh still a nauseatingly vivid memory in his head as he reached for the mouthwash perched upon the right corner of the gore covered sink.

With trembling hands, he grabbed the plastic bottle, unscrewing the white lid before pouring the clear green liquid into cap. He pressed the cap to his lips, that strong medicinal scent burning at his nostrils before he knocked the mouthwash back into the regions of his mouth. His tongue tingled as he swirled solvent around his gums and teeth for almost a minute before he allowed himself to spit the contents into the dirty porcelain bowl. His gaze lowered, observing the chunk of skin he had managed to displace from between his teeth before his right hand moved impulsively to twist the spigot of the rusted metal tap, flushing the tanned sinew down into the depths of that gaping plughole.

    He placed his chafed hands upon the rim of the sink, gripping it tightly between clenched fingers as his dark head bowed into the space between his shoulders. His vibrant green eyes flickered closed as he screwed them up tightly, attempting to block out the reveries of what he had done tonight.

    Or rather what the wolf had done.

    He flexed his fists, the skin across his knuckles raw and cracked as it stretched over the bone. The stinging sensation was a welcome distraction from his thoughts. He remembered this feeling from the first time he had changed, his own skin felt rough, pulling taunt over the plains of his muscular body like he wasn’t quite comfortable in his own skin. Exhaustion flowed through him, licking at every single one of his nerve endings as he sagged at the weight of this impossible situation. He couldn’t take another battle like the last one, he would die before he allowed it to happen again.

    He had killed again tonight. He’d felt the exhilaration as the 1200 pounds of pressure behind his teeth sunk into its prey, baring down until it pierced the flesh. The other wolf had twitched, the pulse of its life in his mouth as rich, hot blood flooded over his tongue and flowed down his throat. The sound of tearing of flesh had brought him a savage sense of pleasure as he tore it’s throat right out.

        Mike hunched over the sink his throbbing hands clasping the porcelain tightly as he bowed his head. He was out of control. His nostrils were flaring at the raw stench that arose from his clothes. He felt the monster shifting inside his, stirring as if in sleep. It was tired and sated for now. This time after the hunt was the only time it wasn't actively influencing his decisions.

    He picked up the knife, he had taken from the kitchen and clasped it tightly in his right hand before stepping into the steaming hot bath he had run earlier. The water scalded his skin, turning his skin rosy pink and causing him to hiss through his teeth as he dropped his entire body into the boiling water.    

    The blade was sterling silver. He placed the tip against the skin of his forearm, it was like acid eating at his flesh as he dragged the blade down the underside until it reached the curve of his wrist.

It was time for this to end.


End file.
